


Pleasure

by fandomfreak20



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: M/M, Smut, Tales of Symphonia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfreak20/pseuds/fandomfreak20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically plotless, shameless smut. Read at your own risk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm new to ao3, but I hope that everyone enjoys what I write. None of these characters are mine, they belong to Namdai. Anyways, enjoy!

Part one

"Dammit, Lloyd.." Zelos gasps, biting his lip when the younger boy cups the bulge in his pants through their soft material. The chosen couldn't help but to push his hips upward, shooting the brunette an icy glare. 

"Is something wrong, Zelos?" Lloyd questions, rubbing the heel of his hand over Zelos's crotch, before inching his fingers to the waistband of the Chosen's pants and giving it a solid yank. Zelos hisses when he feels the cold air hit his throbbing erection. He can't say anything as he feels a warm hand being wrapped around his length. 

"Holy Martel, L-Lloyd..." He groans when the younger slowly moves his hand up towards his head, catching the precome that was already beginning to dribble down the sides. Never in his life would Zelos have thought that his fantasy would come true.

Sure, the two have had sex plenty of times before. But it was rare that Lloyd was the one to initiate it. Zelos is one lucky guy. 

He feels the brunet's thumb lightly running across the slit, causing the red-head to nearly scream. For a swordsman, Lloyd's hands weren't as rough as Zelos thought they would be. But maybe that's because of the gloves he wears all the time. 

His hips buck upwards just as Lloyd wraps his hand around his cock, causing the red-head to moan lowly.

And then Lloyd does something that Zelos wasn't expecting, he leans down and closes his mouth around the head and starts to suck. The Chosen nearly came right then and there. "L-Lloyd..." He gasps just as the brunette goes down on him further. His mouth feels so warm and wet, Zelos isn't sure how much longer he'll last. 

He feels Lloyd's tongue pressing against the side of his erection, slowly licking up towards the fluted head. His hand flies out to grip the younger's shoulder, fingernails biting into tan skin as Lloyd begins to bob his head up and down. 

"Lloyd....I...I need to -fuck- need to fuck you, right now." Zelos wheezes, pulling the brunet off of his throbbing cock. He manages to flip them around so he ends up on top of Lloyd, reaching for the desk beside the bed to grab the lube. 

Zelos slathers the clear liquid over his first three fingers, biting his lip when he sees the state that Lloyd is in. His skin is flushed red, normally spiked up hair is strewn in different directions. The chosen has never seen anything more sexy. The red-head lowers his body over his young lover, his first finger prodding around his entrance.

Lloyd moans and pushes back against the long digit, swallowing thickly when Zelos grabs his erection with his free hand. The brunet shivers when that hand moves lower at the same time his finger is slowly pushing in. The pace is torture, and when Zelos pauses, Lloyd nearly kills him.

"Z-Zelos!" Lloyd scolds when the red-head pauses to rummage through the drawer beside their bed. Zelos pulls out something and holds it behind his back, using his free hand to push his fingers back inside of the younger man. 

Lloyd gasps when Zelos finally picks up the pace, driving his fingers directly against that spot. He was getting so very close. The red-head leans down to place his lips around the younger's length. But when it twitches, he pulls away and places something just at the base of Lloyd's cock. 

"Z-Zelos, what are you-?"

"I can't let you finish yet, can I? That just wouldn't be fair." Zelos cackles, capturing both of Lloyd's wrists in his hand and holding them above his head. If looks could kill, the Chosen would have died a thousand times already.

Smirking, he reaches into the drawer with his free hand, grabbing that vibrating red dildo that Lloyd loves so much. He switches it on to low strength, before lubing it up with just the perfect amount. Zelos hoists Lloyd's legs over his shoulders. And then slowly, he presses the tip against his entrance. 

The brunet shivers as he feels the vibrations pushing inside him way too slowly. And as the toy slides in deeper, Zelos wraps his hand around Lloyd's erection. "Z-Zelos....dammit!" The younger moans lowly as the red-head finally begins to move the dildo in and out, increasing the strength of the vibration.

Lloyd's hips buck upwards when Zelos finally pumps his hand, his thumb brushing up the side to catch the dribbling precome. The chosen smirks when he pushes the toy in deeper, causing a cry to escape the swordsman. Looks like he found that spot again.

Zelos doesn't know how long he'll be able to restrain himself. His own cock is achingly hard, and it's twitching non-stop as well. To focus his attention elsewhere, the red-head leans down to brush his lips against the tip of Lloyd's length, emitting a guttural groan. 

"Z-Zelos, if you don't -agh!- f-fuck me soon, I'm gonna -hahh- gonna have to hurt you." 

Zelos takes his lips away so he can drag his tongue slowly from the base to the tip. 

Finally, the red-head takes his mouth away so he can bring himself to hover over Lloyd, reaching down so he can remove the dildo. He still leaves the cock ring on, however. And without saying a word, Zelos slides himself into Lloyds stretched entrance, fingers digging into the brunet's waist at the warmth surrounding his hard cock. 

The Chosen doesn't waste too much time, however. With a soft grunt, Zelos begins pounding himself into Lloyd, burrowing his head into the crook of the younger's neck as he listens to the moans that escape his lips. 

The red-head reaches his hand down to stroke Lloyd's cock once again, half-tempted to take the cock ring off of him. But if he does that, then it will be over all too soon. Now that wouldn't be fun. Zelos's thrusts grow deeper, managing to hit the brunet's prostate. 

Lloyd cries out at this, fingers digging into Zelos's back in order to hold on for dear life. He wishes Zelos would take off the damn cock ring, but he supposed it would be better to just be patient. Even if it was difficult for him to be.

The red-head curses when he feels himself beginning to tighten, signaling that he was getting close. Reaching down, Zelos takes the ring off of Lloyd, wrapping his hand around the swordsman's erection and pumping as hard as possible. 

At the same time, the two of them snap. Zelos sighs when he feels Lloyd's warm seed splattering against his stomach, vision going white as his own fluid spills into the younger. With a sigh, the Chosen stills his movements and reluctantly pulls out when he feels himself softening.

Lloyd pulls the older into his arms, snuggling close. Zelos is relieved when they didn't have to clean up right away. And after placing a sweet kiss against Lloyd's lips, allows his eyes to flutter shut.


End file.
